


Bestfriends to Lovers

by anjellie_ka



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjellie_ka/pseuds/anjellie_ka
Summary: Woohyun asks Sunggyu a favor to win a bet.





	Bestfriends to Lovers

"Let's pretend to be a couple." Woohyun suddenly said as he spun his soccer ball on the tip of his finger. He sent a glance to the man lying beside him, sprawled on his bed like he owned the place.

It was one of those days, Sunggyu was too lazy to go home so Woohyun had no choice but to lend him a space on his bed - Sunggyu would never sleep on the couch and neither would Woohyun. It was no big deal since their parents were friends and they were practically together since they were in diapers -Sunggyu even had some clothes stashed in one of Woohyun's drawers.

"K." Sunggyu answered not sparing his friend a glance. He was currently busy throwing pokeballs to a Golbat he spotted on the ceiling.

Woohyun caught his ball and peered over Sunggyu's shoulder. He groaned, "You have to take me seriously! It's April Fools tomorrow!"

The bestfriends never cared about April Fools not until that unfortunate day when Woohyun and a classmate of them, Minho, got into an argument over who was more popular - the captain of the track and field team (Minho) or the captain of the soccer team(Woohyun). It was childish, they both knew it but neither wanted to back down. It even resulted to a bet. 

The person who will be the talk of the school on April Fools will be the winner. The loser should graciously accept defeat and the fact that the winner is in no doubt the most popular.

"I told you I'd help you. I'm okay with anything". Sunngyu said, eyes still focused on the screen of his phone.

Woohyun scrunched his eyebrows, a thought in his head. "Nah.. I don't think it will work." He spun the ball on his finger again and imagined them together doing couple stuff -holding hands, feeding each other and probably kissing? His ears felt hot at the thought.

It wasn't gross to him. He actually was curious. He had been in a lot of relationships with women and considered himself straight. But his mind just couldn't stop wondering. He always had that thought -whenever he hugged Sunggyu at night coz the man was just so soft and warm and he thought he fit perfectly in his arms; whenever he pecked those thin lips at night just as Sunggyu slept because he thought, fuck it, he was asleep; whenever he woke up with Sunggyu's face close to his and he thought of how cute his friend was in the morning even in bed head -he thought he might not be as straight as a pole.

"Got ya!!" Sunggyu suddenly pumped a fist in the air startling Woohyun off his thoughts. He had just captured the pokemon he had been trying to capture for the last 5 minutes.

Woohyun rolled his eyes and groaned. 

"I think acting as a couple is a good idea." Sunggyu said turning to his sulking bestfriend with a grin.

Woohyun snorted, "I don't think you can act. Remember when you sabotaged our group's play by screwing your lines."

Sunggyu slapped his friend's arm, "Because you gave me Juliet's role you bastard!" 

Woohyun laughed remembering Sunggyu in a gown for their play, complete with make-up and wig. It was such a sight. After that, Sunggyu didn't talk to him for days.

"Honest to God you were pretty that time." he countered pinching his friend's cheek. Sunggyu slapped the offending hand.

"Nam Woohyun I'm gonna leave you right now and you're gonna lose to Minho tomorrow." Sunggyu made a motion to get up but Woohyun quickly wrapped his legs and arms around him preventing him from leaving.

"Sorry, let's go with pretending to be a couple." Woohyun pleaded with his most pitiful puppy eyes. 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. Not like Nam Woohyun's puppy eyes was his weakness, he just couldn't say no to Woohyun no matter what. 

"Fine." he said with a sigh. He promised to help him anyway. One day wouldn't hurt.

 

****

 

The walk to the school was filled with silence and awkwardness. There they were walking side be side like usual but with hands and fingers linked together. 

It was Woohyun's idea. He wanted their relationship to look convincing to everyone so he opted for the most subtle way to start the day. He could go for grand gestures like waiting at the school gate with flowers and balloons or making a confession in front of the entire school, but that would look totally fake. 

Students who walk to school would surely see them. And what's the best way to spread news but through gossip. 

The President of Student Council and the Captain of Soccer team are dating!

"Gyu, you're so tense." Woohyun whispered causing Sunggyu to jump in suprise. Woohyun sighed, "I knew this is a bad idea, you look so obvious!"

Sunggyu fought the urge to whack his friend's head, "I'm doing my best here!" He retorted, squeezing Woohyun's hand tight. 

Woohyun winced in pain and glared at his friend, "Aww stop, stop sorry okay?!" 

"Serves you right!" Sunggyu loosened his grip and nudged the pouting Woohyun. "Smile. Our schoolmates are looking at us" 

Woohyun followed Sunggyu's line of sight and saw two freshmen not so subtly snapping photos of them. An evil smile spread across his face. He turned to his bestfriend.

"Babe, go ahead first I need to buy something." Woohyun said a bit loudly effectively gaining other students' attention. With a smile, he leaned down and pecked Sunggyu on the cheek. 

Sunggyu's eyes widened. He was dumbstruck at the sudden endearment followed by a kiss. There were sounds of shutters heard and before he could even react, Woohyun was already far away happily waving and sending flying kisses.

Currently Trending:  
#NamWoohyun  
#KimSunggyu  
#newestcouple

 

***

 

"You two explain. Since when??" Sungyeol asked, arms folded on his chest. He felt betrayed, he just found out his friends were dating through the students' secret online forum! He glared at his friends currently sitting in front of him.

"I've always had the idea that they were dating." Myungsoo spoke in a lazy manner. He was sitting beside Woohyun elbows propped on his desk and chin resting on his palms. "I mean, Pres sleeps at Woohyun's place frequently. Look he's even wearing Woohyun's uniform today." He pointed the name tag stitched on the chest of the uniform Sunggyu was wearing.

Sunggyu forgot to bring over a fresh set of uniform and the ones he had at Woohyun's house were all dirty so he had no choice but to borrow Woohyun's. It wasn't like the first time he had ever borrowed Woohyun's uniform. What's the big deal?

"Oh my gahd, we're still in highschool and you're already sexually active! Just at least wait until you're both eighteen!" Sungyeol screamed hysterically.

Sunggyu gasped, eyes wide and cheeks beet red. Did he just say s.e.x?? The entire classroom's attention were now on them. Some were whispering while others were busy typing on their phones. Sunggyu elbowed Woohyun who was currently nodding at whatever Sungyeol was spouting and not doing anything to clear the wrong speculation.

"Who said we had se..se...ex?! What the fuck?" Sunggyu decided he better do something because Woohyun was being a total douche. "FYI! This isn't the first time I'm wearing his uniform."

"Oh my gahd so you've done it many times already!" Sungyeol gasped eyes wide.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! URGHHHHH" Sunggyu spat pulling his hair in annoyance.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything. We just slept on my bed side by side, that's all. Completely innocent." Woohyun finally spoke, a mischievous grin on his face. 

Currently Trending:  
#Nam Woohyun  
#KimSunggyu  
#didtheIT

 

***

 

"Nam Woohyun this is blowing out of proportion!!" Sunggyu snapped as he scrolled through the students' forum. They were on break so they had decided to spend their free time at the field. 

Woohyun who was lying on the grass, head resting on Sunggyu's lap, chuckled. "Babe, that's the whole point. We need to be talked about." 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, "Can you please call me by my name?" 

Woohyun chuckled, "Don't want to. It's really nice to see you blush whenever I call you.... babeee" 

Sunggyu slapped the chuckling male on the chest, "I'm not blushing! Ugh! You're so annoying!" 

Woohyun chuckled more and muttered cute. "Anyone talking about Minho at the moment?" He asked as he play with Sunggyu's tie.

"There are few posts about his announcement of leaving the track and field team but no one's really paying much attention."

"What about us?"

Sunggyu made a face, "It's crazy. People are even talking about who tops and bottoms." 

"And...?" Woohyun urged, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"....."

Sunggyu was silent for a moment contemplating whether he should answer the question or just strangle Woohyun. With cheeks and ears flamimg red, he opted to answer.

"They're saying I 100% bottom."

Woohyun laughed hard.

"Can you imagine?? Not a single soul believes in my manliness!!" Sunggyu seethed.

Woohyun doubled over clutching his stomach. He was dying from laughter. 

"That isn't funny!" Sunggyu pushed the laughing male off him. 

Woohyun sat up still laughing with tears on his eyes. He then patted his friend's back. "It's okay Gyu. You're much of a princess to top. I play soccer plus I have muscles, I just fit the bill"

Sunggyu gritted his teeth. I have muscles too! Thank you very much!

 

***

 

Luch break came and Sungyeol wanted nothing but claw his eyes out due to the excessive public display of affection happening in front of him.

"Seriously??" he groaned, slamming his chopsticks on the table.

Woohyun turned to Sungyeol mouth still full of food. "What's wrong?" it was garbled but still understandable.

"What's wrong??? You're seriously asking me what's wrong?!"

"Couples feed each other. What's wrong?" Sunggyu followed after feeding Woohyun another roll of kimbap. It made the tallest in the group groan more.

"He's just envious. Coz you know, he can't cook." Myungsoo said eyeing his sad bento - plain white rice, burnt egg rolls and chicken nuggets. He sighed and  poked them.

"I.AM.LEARNING!" his boyfriend spat.

"No progress at all." Myungsoo muttered under his breath.

Woohyun smiled widely, "I'm happy My Gyu cooks well!" He bragged, happily looking at the bento prepared by Sunggyu in front of him.

It wasn't all that great - the kimbap was too stuffed but he knew Sunggyu had him in mind when making it because he used spam (lots of it) instead of tuna; the bulgogi was a bit sweet but he liked sweet so it was just perfect for him; Sunggyu also added some baby potatoes in cream sauce and bacon, a contrast to the very korean bento because he mentioned missing it that night before they slept. Everything was made with him in Sunggyu's mind so he couldn't ask for more.

"Lemme try it." Myungsoo pushed his bento and grabbed Woohyun's.

"Yah!" Woohyun immediately snatched away his bento. "This is all mine! My Gyu made it for me!!" 

Myungsoo blinked a couple of times before putting up his hands in surrender. "Fine. All yours."

Sunggyu shook his head in embarrassment. "Here Myungsoo have some of mine." He picked up some bulgogi from his own bento and offered it to Myungsoo.

"Thanks Pres!!" Myungsoo beamed, eyes disappearing in crescents, before opening his mouth wide for the offered food. 

He waited but nothing entered his mouth. 

"Yah.. Nam Woohyun! That's so childish!" Myungsoo heard Sunggyu say. He opened his eyes and saw empty chopsticks in front of him with Woohyun agressively chewing and a stray piece of bulgogi on his chin. 

Woohyun swallowed the food in his mouth and reasoned, "You can't feed Myungsoo. I am your boyfriend!" 

Sunggyu stared at the fuming Woohyun. He wasn't sure but, could Woohyun be jealous right now?

"Y-yah..." was all Sunggyu could come up with.

"So you really are pretending to be a couple." A voice came followed by an obnoxious laughter. The four turned to the source of the voice and saw the captain of track and field team.

"Choi Minho" Woohyun called. The said male stood beside their table, arms crossed.

"So this is what you came up with Nam." Minho said. "You even dragged the Sunggyu into this."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And oh I didn't know you were into first name basis with my boyfriend. I'd prefer it if you call him formally." Woohyun nonchalantly answered.

Minho slammed his fist on the table. "You know fully well what I'm talkin about." 

Woohyun feigned ignorance, "I'm no mind reader Minho, sorry."

"Okay." Minho tried to calm himself. He leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest. "If you two are really a couple. Kiss each other, tongue and all."

"We are in school premises and that's-" Sunggyu was cut off when a pair of lips landed on his. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. He blinked several times as if in daze. He could feel soft, warm lips nibling his own. He knew it was Woohyun, his bestfriend, it was wrong in all levels, yet he liked it. His eyes fell shut when hands cupped his face. He started responding, his lips shyly melding with Woohyun's. 

Woohyun internaly smiled when his kisses were returned. He didn't know what came to him. Something in him just sparked when Howon told them to kiss. He had been sneakily kissing Sunggyu anyway in his sleep. He reasoned it was just out of curiosity. He thought it was the perfect time to kiss Sunggyu and see how it would roll out. What would happen? How would Sunggyu respond? What would he feel when Sunggyu respond? It was like testing the waters.

"Y-yah! If the teachers see you. You two will surely be on detention, worse suspended!" Minho said but the two didn't seem to hear him because they were still busy eating each other's faces. 

"He's right!!" Sungyeol seconded. He had been in a relationship with Myungsoo for 2 years but the farthest they had reach was a fucking peck on the cheek. He bit his lips and frowned at his stone of a boyfriend. 

The crowd were starting to gather around them now. Shutters of cameras echoed in the cafeteria along with giggles and groans. Some were happily clapping while some looked totally devastated. 

Among the crowd the shiny bald head of the principal shone. He coughed. "When you're done, I need both of you in my office."

Upon hearing the authoritative voice Sunggyu and Woohyun immediately parted, their faces both flaming red.

Currently Trending:  
#NamWoohyun  
#KimSunggyu  
#kissing

 

****

 

The trip to the principal's office consisted of an hour of lecture about conduct and school rules and another hour of sex education. The bestfriends(?), lovers(?) wanted to just dig a hole and die of embarassment. After 2 hours of torturous-ear-bleed-worthy of lecture, they were sent to detention with a pen and a pad of paper each. 

The two sat silently side by side, busy writing, 'I will not do scandalous acts ever again in school premises' over and over on the pad paper back to back. They never had time to talk after their kiss as they were immediately summoned to the office. The walk to the detention room was a silent one as well. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Sunggyu finally asked the question that had been in his head since their lips separated after the kiss. He paused from writing and turned to his friend. He wanted confirmation. What was that for? A part of play pretend? If so, why did have to make it so mind blowing?!

Woohyun turned to Sunggyu and smiled, "Because I want to" was his quick answer. No stuttering, no buckling, no blinking! Just a very sure and confident 'I want to' with eyes staring straight at Sunggyu's. 

Sunggyu felt his cheeks heat up again. He replied, "O-okay." before turning his attention back on the paper.

"I think I'm not straight." Woohyun continued. He dropped his pen on the table and shifted in his chair so he could face Sunggyu. "I mean, I've never been to any serious relationship. I never really loved anyone I dated." 

Sunggyu peeked at his friend through the corner of his eyes. A very, very quick glance. "W-what do you mean by, I think I'm not straight?" he questioned.

Woohyun shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if I'm a full blown gay, all I know is that, all this time, I've only loved just one person." 

"And, who's this person?" Sunggyu felt like his heart would explode any moment.   
"Minho." Woohyun answered.

Sunggyu snapped his head towards Woohyun. What the fuck?! "Minho?? Are you fucking with me?" 

Woohyun laughed and said, "You should see your face." 

Sunggyu scrunched his eyebrows in confussion. 

"That's just so gross. I can't even imagine it!!" Woohyun said in between laughter.

Sunggyu felt a wave of relief. He muttered 'asshole' before slumping in his chair and massaging his temples. Woohyun will seriously gonna get a good beating from him once they're out of detention.

"I love you not in a friendly way." Woohyun suddenly confessed catching Sunggyu off guard. Sunggyu sat up straight and turned to him.

"I always knew I love you more than anyone else." Woohyun continued, a soft smile grazing his lips. "But it was clouded by friendship. I thought it was just friendship. Then I realize, I've never hugged any of the girlfriends I've had the way I hug you at night. When you sleep over, all I can think of was your lips. How they would feel moving against mine, how they would taste. I realize, I have never stolen any kisses from the girlfriends I had. But I have been stealing kisses in your sleep." 

Woohyun gathered Sunggyu's hands in his, "I thought I was just curious coz Yeol and Myung are in a relationship. But that kiss had proven me wrong. It was amazing. Your lips melding with mine, it was perfect! My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest when you responded. All the realization dawned on me. The reason why I keep changing girlfriends, the reason why I love having you at home, in my bed, beside me, the reason why you feel so perfect in my arms, the reason why I stay awake late at night so I can steal kisses when you're asleep, it's because I love you all this time." 

Sunggyu felt like he lost his tongue. He didn't know how to respond. He never thought about the possibility of them in a relationship. He actually never thought about the possibility of him being in a relationship with anyone. He had never liked any girls or boys. All he knew was, his place was beside Woohyun. 

He knew he loved Woohyun's house, his comfortable bed, his warm chest and his..... soft lips. All those times he stayed over at Woohyun's under the cover of his laziness (his house was only 3 lots away). Those nights he pretended to be asleep in Woohyun's arms waiting to be kissed. Maybe, maybe he loved Woohyun more than a friend.

"I think, I...I feel the same way." Sunggyu answered a shy smile on his lips. Woohyun beamed at him, a very wide smile stretching the corners of his lips. The next thing he knew he was caught in a bone crushing hug. 

"This... I don't know.. I'm so happy I want to kiss you again!!" Woohyun exclaimed.

"Then do!" Sunggyu dared laughing.

"Well, fuck detention" Woohyun leaned over and crushed his lips on his bestfriend, now lover. All the questions he had in his head about Sunggyu's lips were now answered. He tasted magnificent. He was addicting and he wondered how much of a loser he was for not kissing him the very first time he had the thought in his head. 

"You know.." Sunggyu gasped when their lips separated. "I knew about the stolen kisses. I was never asleep." The shock on Woohyun's face made Sunggyu laugh. He pecked his lover's lips. "That's why after that I stayed over more frequently." 

"You.. you are so mean. Do you know how guilty I was for stealing kisses?" Woohyun pouted. 

"Oh were you??" Sunggyu chuckled while caressing his lovers cheeks. 

"Actually just a little" Woohyun flashed his boyish grin and made a move to claim Sunggyu's lips again.

"Seriously?" The voice of the principal echoed across the room. The lovers quickly separated and sat straight. "I expect your parents in my office tomorrow. Also, you two are suspended for 1 week. Stop eating each other's faces in school premises for goodness' sake!" He walked to the two students and slammed another set of pad papers in front of them. "And while you're on suspencion, completely fill up all spaces back to back." 

The two could only groan. The principal ordered them to go home and watched them as they pack their things making sure there wouldn't be any kissing in his presence again. 

The two went home like usual except for the interlaced hands and sweet smiles only for each other. Everyone that saw them couldn't help but smile and snap some photos.

Currently Trending  
#WooGyu  
#relationshipgoals 

.  
.  
.  
.

Oh Minho, to cut it short, he lost by a landslide to Nam Woohyun.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since the last time I posted a fic. I hope I have not gotten rusty due to the long rest. Also, English is not my native language, so pardon the lapses.
> 
> I know everyone's worried of Infinite right now. Let's all hope for the best and pray. Let's all be ready for their comeback. Let's not leave them please and patiently wait.
> 
> PS.  
> I love Minho by the way nothing against him in this fic. I just needed someone sporty for the role~


End file.
